Another Time Lord
by Wei Ai Shen
Summary: After Jack runs into a girl in the middle of Cardiff, he is able to meet up with the Doctor and ask for his help. But the Doctor may need help even more... [Doctor WhoxTorchwood]
1. The Girl in the Square

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first Doctor Who story. Or Torchwood. I couldn't really decide which category to put it in. This story has been nagging me for so long that I finally broke down and wrote it. I've read a lot of crossovers between these two shows but I just don't feel like anyon has done it right yet. So here it is.

**Another Time Lord**

Chapter One

**The Girl in the Square**

Jack hurried across the square to the invisible lift. He was late. Rushing past people with a flurry of coats (mostly his) he quickly made his way to work. He saw Gwen walking in the same direction and waved. Before he could see her reaction he ran head first into a girl. The girl had been listening to an mp3 player and singing softly, but she now sat on the ground staring up at Jack. Jack apologized profusely to the girl and helped her to her feet. She began walking away before Jack could say anything else. He turned to continue his walk to work but stopped. Wait, had she been singing….

"Hey, girl, what is it that you were singing?" he asked.

The girl continued to walk away, head bobbing slightly. Obviously, she hadn't heard. Jack hurried over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled the headphones off her ears and looked at him quizzically.

"What music is it that you're listening to?" asked Jack again.

"Um, just some music. It's pretty awesome."

"No, I mean, who sings it? What's the group called?" Jack questioned, obviously getting annoyed with the girl. Gwen had walked over to Jack and looked at him questioningly.

The girl had the oddest expression on her face. The look she gave Jack was one of superiority, mischief, confusion, and maybe a little pity.

"It's Strontium Goat," she replied levelly, watching his reaction carefully.

Jack swallowed, "And where did you get it?"

"Jack, what's going on?" Gwen asked, not understanding anything that was going on between Jack and the girl.

"I got the music from the band. Lovely chaps. Did you know the main singer is scared of the left?" said the girl, answering Jack's question.

"Okay then," replied Jack. Before he could say anything else, the girl tried to run. Jack grabbed her around the arm and knocked her unconscious with his other fist.

"Jack, what the hell was that for?" Gwen shouted at him, appalled.

But Jack was worried. What the hell was this girl? She hadn't even looked scared when he had grabbed her arm. But what was even scarier; she had music from a band that didn't exist for another 29 centuries.

* * *

A/N-Sorry this is so short. It's really just a prologue. I have several more chapters written, so I'll probably update soon. In case you didn't know, Strontium Goat is a band that's mentioned numerous times in one of my favorite books, _First Amongst Sequels _by Jasper Fforde. Who's my hero. Along with Elliott Smith, without whom I would have nothing to listen to while I wrote and would therefore never write. So let's give a round of applause for both of them.

And if you read my Naruto story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been on vacation and when I got back I had no idea where I was going with that story. But I hope to update it soon.

Please give your feedback and review. Does the story stink? Do you like it? Should I just throw myself off a bridge? Or do you want something special in the story? All you have to do is review...


	2. Questioning

**A/N:**Sorry I didn't tell you before, but this story completely ignores all of the events that happened in Utopia, The Sound of the Drums, and the Last of the Time Lords. I just hated that reunion between the Doctor and Jack. And that reference to the guy in Strontium Goat being afraid of the left, that's actually me. It's really terrible so don't laugh.

* * *

**Another Time Lord**

Chapter Two

**Questioning**

Jack carried the girl across the square and into the invisible lift. Gwen hurried beside, protesting loudly about assaulting normal people on the street. Jack had to bite his lip to keep from shouting back that there was nothing normal with this girl. They arrived in the hub with Gwen still shouting loudly and Jack still staring silently ahead, trying not to hurt the girl.

"Oi, what's up with you guys? And who's the girl?" asked Owen.

"This random girl he met outside. He asked her what band she was listening to and then attacked her. It was completely insane," Gwen protested loudly.

"Shut up, both of you," Jack said angrily. "What cells do we have open?"

"Um, one and four," replied Tosh.

"Jack, you can't seriously lock that girl up. JACK," Gwen shouted as Jack made his way downstairs to the cells. He placed the girl inside and locked the door securely. Could this girl be… He found a chair and placed it in front of the window of the girl's cell and waited for her to wake up, deep in thought.

Upstairs, the Torchwood team were trying to make sense of Jack's odd behavior.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Tosh.

"I dunno," replied Gwen. "Jack was hurrying to work and he knocked the girl to the ground. Then he started questioning her about her music and when she said what she was listening to he just hit her over the head and brought her here."

"What band did she say she was listening to?" asked Owen.

"Strontium Goat. I've never heard of it, but that's no reason to abduct her," said Gwen, obviously angry with Jack.

"Well, I'm sure he had a good reason. Hey, she's waking up. Maybe we'll get some answers…" Tosh said excitedly.

And the girl was waking up. She gave a soft moan when she felt the pain in her head and another when she had opened her eyes and taken in her surroundings. She sat up slowly and fixed Jack with a stare.

"Who are you?" she asked Jack.

"Much better question, who are you? Even better question, what are you?"

"You haven't tried running tests on me yet. Isn't that what people do?" the girl asked.

"If you don't cooperate, we will. And you don't want that. Really. Some of our tests are extremely painful. So just answer my questions."

The girl considered. "You'll let me go if I answer your questions?"

"Yes," replied Jack. "As long as we can assure that you don't pose a threat to the human race. Now, how did you get music from Strontium Goat?"

"What do you know about Strontium Goat?" she asked. "This is the 21st century, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. And I want to know how you got music from a band that doesn't even exist until the 50th century."

"First tell me how you know about the 50th century," countered the girl.

Jack stared at her. He gave the camera in the corner a swift glance. He knew his team was watching. He really didn't want his team to know too much about him but he really needed the girl to answer his questions.

"I…I'm from the 51st century," Jack replied hesitantly.

"Hmmm. What are you, a time agent? But what are you doing in the 21st century? I hate it here."

"Well, I don't really have any way of leaving and… that doesn't matter. But what are you doing in the 21st century if you hate it so much?"

The girl hesitated for the first time. "Um, the rift. I needed the rift."

"Wait, you _needed _the rift? What would you need the rift for?" Jack's eyes widened. "Unless… are you a time lord?"

Jack really didn't know why he was asking. It was impossible. The doctor had told him that he was the last of the time lords. There was no way that this girl was a time lord. It was just impossible. And yet…

The girl was staring at Jack. She looked thoughtful. And a little puzzled.

"How do you know about the time lords?" she asked finally.

It was Jack's turn to stare. He wanted his team to know this bit of information least of all. And he wasn't too attached to the idea of telling this girl either. But did he have a choice? If this girl was a time lord, she could contact the Doctor. His Doctor.

"I…I traveled with a time lord for a while."

The girl blinked several times.

"That's impossible. The time lords are all dead. Gallifrey is gone. The greatest race in the universe is destroyed."

"By the Doctor," whispered Jack.

"You know of the Doctor," the girl hissed venomously. "Is he the time lord that you traveled with? He survived?" The girl spoke with an uncontainable hatred. She continued to glare at Jack for several moments before her eyes snapped shut. She placed her hands on her temples and began muttering furiously. And then Jack thought that he heard a sound that he would never hear again…

* * *

**A/N:**Yay, Jack and the Doctor are finally going to meet again in the next chapter. Sorry it's still really short. I plan to make them longer in the future but really I'm a fan of short chapters. And the Torchwood team in this story is kind of pathetic. Which they really are. Not that I have a problem with that, I love Torchwood. And Martha really doesn't do anything either. Because I really don't like her but I couldn't bring myself to completely change the entire third series so I just left Martha in and Rose out and don't plan to really use either of them. But I love Jack, so there will be lot's of him

Reviews make me happy. Just saying.


	3. Meeting Time Lords

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started so I've been really busy. I'm taking like a bazillion classes (including Chinese, which totally rocks) so I've had tons of homework to do and haven't had time to update. I know a bunch of people want me to write longer chapters, but I just end the chapter where I feel it needs to end, where something comes to a close, or it leaves you with a big cliffhanger. But I will try to update more often. Really.

* * *

**Another Time Lord**

Chapter Three

**Meeting Time Lords**

Jack rushed to the stairs, taking them three at a time. He ran past his stunned team. They just couldn't soak in everything that they had heard in the past couple of minutes. And Jack really couldn't blame them. But he was in a hurry, he needed…there it was. The hand. He grabbed it and brought it to eye level. It was bubbling.

Jack gave a great laugh. His team looked even more confused. Then, there it was. The sound of the universe. The sound of the TARDIS.

"What's going on Jack? And what the hell is that noise?" asked Owen. Suddenly, he saw the eyes of his team widen as a blue box materialized in the middle of the room.

Before anyone could ask what the hell it was, two figures stepped out. They were talking quickly and quietly. One was a tall, skinny man with brown unruly hair. The other was a very attractive black woman. They looked up when they saw the Torchwood team staring at them.

"Um, sorry to, uh, just barge in here…" his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. Then, barely more than a whisper, "Jack…"

The team turned to stare at Jack who was grinning wildly. Jack strode up to the man and gave him a huge hug.

"Doctor! It is you, isn't it? I can see you've regenerated. Nice body."

"Jack, you're dead. Really. You were killed by the Daleks."

"Well, I was dead, but then… I don't know, I kind of woke up. And now I kind of can't die…"

"Oh no, oh no. I can't believe… but it must be… 'I give life'…it has to be…"

"Mind explaining, Doctor."

"_Rose,_" he croaked. "She, she absorbed the time vortex. The bad wolf. And she was the one who destroyed the Daleks. She must have brought you back to life. And well, done it forever. But how did you get back? Weren't you stranded on the game station?"

"Yeah, and thank you for that. I used my vortex manipulator to get me back. I've been living in Cardiff for a couple of decades waiting for you but… I mean… where's Rose? And whose she?"

The Doctor gave Jack a pained look. "Um, this is Martha Jones. Martha Jones, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Even though he doesn't have a ship anymore…"

"Doctor, where's Rose?"

The Doctor didn't even look at Jack . He glanced around the room. "Jack, where are we?"

"Where's Rose?"

The Doctor still didn't answer. Jack stared at him in disbelief, and then…

"What the hell did you just punch me for?" the Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"Rose is dead isn't she. She's dead and you're alive. How could you?"

"She's not dead," answered the Doctor quietly. "She's just gone…"

"What's that supposed to be, some time lord euphemism for dead?"

"No, she's not dead. She's just trapped. In a parallel world. And I can't get to it…" the Doctor trailed off, close to tears.

"I…I'm sorry, Doctor." Jack replied solemnly.

"Well, that's all in the past. Or the future. No, I'm pretty sure it's the past. Well, anyway, I came here because I thought I felt… but maybe it was just you. With your immortality thing. There's no way there's a time lord here."

"Yeah, I'm going to need some help with that. But actually…"

"It's not impossible, _Doctor. _Why couldn't one survive? Why can't I be here?"

"_Eilonwy._"

And a little belatedly the Torchwood team glanced at the monitors and realized that the girl had escaped.

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I think the next one is longer. But I really liked this chapter. I was really worried about writing the reunion between Jack and the Doctor (I hate it when people do it wrong and I really didn't like the way they did it on the show) but I think I did okay. And I named the girl after Eilonwy from The Prydain Chronicles. The High King was my favorite book when I was little and I really wanted to name one of the characters Eilonwy or Taran. I'm sorry if that bothered you. But I think it rocks... 

Please review. Because I like reading them. Really. :)


	4. Old Friends and  Family?

**A/N:** I tried to make this chapter longer. Originally, it was a whole lot shorter but I ended up combining it with the next chapter. It does mean that I have to write some more because this is all I've written... Well, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Another Time Lord**

Chapter Four

**Old Friends and ... Family?**

"What…how, I don't understand," the doctor stuttered.

"Do you ever, Doctor?" the girl giggled. "I survived the destruction of Gallifrey. I always survive."

The Doctor gulped. He couldn't take his eyes from the girl. She couldn't be…but she was. How was that possible?

"How? How'd you escape. I cut off the time vortex so no Daleks could escape." And no time lords, he thought to himself.

"I told you, I always survive. I just destroyed one of the barriers that you placed on the vortex and escaped to this planet. My ship should be fixed in, well, about 28 more hours."

"They always said you were a genius. No wonder they were all jealous of you. You were the only one to survive out of all of the time lords…" he barely finished.

The girl looked uneasy.

"Doctor, I wasn't the only one to survive. There was one other…"

The Doctor stared at her. It couldn't be… but today was full of the impossible.

"Who?" he croaked finally.

"The Master," she said softly, watching his reaction intently.

The Doctor gulped. It was him. And he was alive.

* * *

The party of time lords and humans moved up to Jack's office. Jack tried to explain to his team the best he could without giving too much away. The time lords were the last to reach the office. They stood outside the door talking for several minutes before coming inside. The Doctor's face was white as a sheet and Martha looked at him worriedly. Jack shooed away his team, knowing they would just go downstairs and listen in on the conversation anyway.

"So, uh, who's the master? Is he like your long-lost cousin or something?" asked Jack.

The girl laughed hysterically. Jack and Martha turned to her. Why was she laughing?

"The Master isn't his cousin, he's his brother," she answered their wordless question breathlessly.

"_Brother?!_"

"Yeah, my brother. My awful, annoying extremely crazy twin brother. Who, unfortunately for everyone here, is extremely powerful," answered the Doctor.

"Well, not me," said the girl. "He always kind of liked me. Course he got all angry when I beat him in the graduation exam…Actually, you were too, Doctor."

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't be more than 12. Even if you are a time lord, there's no way you're as old as the Doctor," Jack stated with a little less than his normal conviction.

"Actually, Jack, she's the same age as me. On Gallifrey she was known as a prodigy. Completely gifted. she found a way to slow down her aging even more so she could slow down the times she has to regenerate," answered the Doctor.

The girl just giggled knowingly. Wow, thought Jack, that girl is annoying.

"But what I don't understand," continued the Doctor, "Is how you hid from me. I mean, time lords are supposed to be able to sense each other. How did you hide?"

"I wasn't hiding Doctor. I didn't really think that there was any point. I only sensed the Master several days ago and I had no idea that you were alive. I thought surely the Master would have killed you off by now for destroying Gallifrey and all of the time lords, but obviously I was wrong," answered the girl. Then she added thoughtfully, "I don't even know if I care that you destroyed it. They all hated me. They were jealous. They couldn't stand me being perfect at everything. I think I'm glad they're gone…"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter! We're getting towards the climax. Which is good news for me. I've never been able to finish a story and I'm really hoping I can finish this one because I really like it. And I want to know how it ends. Unfortunately, it's going to be a while before I update because I haven't written anything else and I have a soccer tournament this weekend (yay, Atlanta!) and I might not be able to update until next Tuesday or Thursday, or next weekend at the latest. Please don't get mad!

And please review:)


	5. Questions of Loyalties

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but, um, my house kind of burned down. I've been trying to upload this chapter for a while but I still can't really figure out my new mac so it might take a while. So I'm sorry if updates are kind of irregular. And I'm sorry this chapter is a little weird. The only way I could upload this chapter was as an html document so all the cool little features don't work very well. But I should get the hang of it eventually... Well, here's the new chapter. Gosh, I can't wait for the new series. JANUARY!!!

**Another Time Lord**

Chapter Five

**Questions of Loyalties**

Several hours later, the two time lords, Martha, and the entire Torchwood team were seated in Jack's office. Eilonwy sat huddled in a corner, entirely awake and with an occasional suspicious glance at the Doctor. The Doctor himself was still in a state of shock. His brother. Alive. How was this even possible? His brother had been arrested on Gallifrey before the start of the war. There should have been no way that he would have been able to escape from his hyper-dimensional time cell. But apparently he had…

"Well, um, Doctor. What are we going to do?" Jack asked tentatively.

But the Doctor was in no mood to answer any questions he was in no mood to deal with tiny, insignificant, pathetic humans. With as much composure as possible, he turned away from Jack. Like a child, he thought.

"He's not going to talk to you, you know," Eilonwy told Jack. "He's kind of depressed. I mean, it must be hard to hear that the brother you thought was dead turns out to be alive. It must be even harder when that brother just happens to be a psycho-criminal that could probably destroy this planet and half the universe any moment if he wanted to. It must be hard. Not that I have any sympathy for him. And neither should you, some to think of it. If you could only hear what he's thinking…"

The Doctor's head snapped up. Of course, he thought, she can read my mind. I've been away from other time lords for so long that I've forgotten to always leave my mind shielded. I hope she doesn't tell him--

"He thinks that you're just a stupid human. Pathetic. Insignificant. All those adventures the three of you had together, they don't mean anything to him. He doesn't care that you risked your life to save him. He's just selfishly consumed by the thought of his own inevitable doom. Not yours. He doesn't care that you're immortal. He just wants you gone so he can go destroy his brother without any distractions."

Jack looked a little stunned. The Doctor stared at the floor, but then, with a burst of courage, stared up into Jack's face.

"It's not true Jack. It's not. I do care about you. You're my favorite immortal, ex-time agent from the future."

Jack opened his mouth several times. An odd word or two fell from his mouth but was indistinguishable from the whirring alarms that began sounding behind him. The group turned around and stared out the window of the office. On the large screen in the main room was a man.

"Hello, Doctor. And hello my adorable Eilonwy. And a final hello to my favorite alien eradication team. I think you forgot a few. But don't worry, I'll help."

Jack groaned. It must be the Master and he was obviously very much alive.

And, curiously, neither Eilonwy nor the Doctor seemed happy about it. He might have been a criminal but surely he wasn't that evil?


	6. Plots and Plans

**A/N:** Wow, it's been nearly a year since I've updated. I bet you didn't think I'd be back. Truthfully, neither did I. But I am. As a new feature and for no other reason than I find it enjoyable, here is a quotation that personifies this chapter.

Although prepared for martyrdom, I preferred that it be postponed.

Sir Winston Churchill

And with that, here is the new chapter. A little late but, hopefully, worth it.

**Another Time Lord**

Chapter Six

**Plots and Plans**

"Don't be scared, brother dearest. I'm back! You should be happy to see me

The Master laughed maniacally, his insanity painfully visible. It took all of the Doctor's courage not to start running in the other direction. Although he had obviously regenerated, there was no doubt that the man on the screen was his brother. And his greatest enemy. Life tended to get confusing when seemingly polar opposites fused into one. But a little confusion was now the least of the Doctor's worries.

"Eilonwy, it's been far too long. You're starting to look old. That won't do, will it? I have to go now, but don't bother running. It won't do either of you much good. On the other hand, a little chase never hurt anyone. Do as you will, but I'll see you soon…"

The screen slowly faded to black, the Master's cheshire-cat grin remaining on the screen for a disturbingly long time. Eventually, it did fade but the sense of unease and growing anxiety remained with the occupants of the Torchwood base.

Eilonwy was the first to break the silence, a long sigh escaping her lips and filling the air. She gracefully folded into a sitting position on the floor, eyebrows knotted together in thought. The Doctor, with more urgency and less grace, began to pace back and forth.

"Doctor, you know we have to leave," Eilonwy commented.

The Doctor did in fact know this, much as he hoped to avoid it. He couldn't endanger Jack, Martha, and the others. They didn't deserve to die.

"If we don't know what he's planning, we won't know which planet will give us the best tactical advantage," the Doctor offered as his only response. He'd begun to find comfort in his human companions and didn't like the idea of facing something of this magnitude alone. Or with Eilonwy, who was usually quite unpredictable and, more often, unreliable in fight.

The Doctor and Eilonwy began a fierce argument would be the best on which to face him. One without too many people, obviously. Preferably one with no living organisms which could become collateral damage.

"Doctor, we'd like to help. It's only fair. He obviously knows who we are, so it wouldn't be like we'd be safe if you left us," Jack said. The Doctor acknowledged that he had a good point, but he still didn't want to risk losing the only human friends left to him.

"Thanks, Jack. But, from my standpoint, you'll stand a better chance lying low here than throwing you luck behind a half-baked and ill-informed plan that is sure to fail. As of yet, such a pathetic plan doesn't even exist."

"But Doctor," Jack smiled, "I already have a plan."

* * *

"That's a horrible idea. Terrible. Completely absurd," the Doctor ranted.

Eilonwy giggled. Her dark eyes reflect her amusement, twinkling with laughter. Jack was completely thrown off guard by her response.

"I rather like the plan. Very straightforward, very human. It may seem impossible, but in actuality it's better then anything we're likely to come up with in time."

Jack, thankful for her praise, remained intent on the Doctor's reaction. The Doctor himself didn't know how to respond. He hated violent confrontation, which Jack's plan would more than likely lead to. He hated involving his human friends in his mess at all. But there didn't seem to be much of a choice…

"Okay, we'll do it. But I want your promise that you won't kill anyone unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Gotcha, boss."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack's sarcastic obedience. Despite himself, the Doctor felt a little hopeful. That is, until he looked at Eilonwy again. Her eyebrows had twisted together again and her gaze was unfocused. What was she planning?

Whatever it was, the Doctor didn't have time to discover it. Her mind was well shielded and time was running out. The Master had never been the most patient of men and his attack was sure to fall sometime soon.

But the Doctor was going to strike first. Thanks to Jack's, as Eilonwy had put it, very human plan, the team would trace the Master's call (with the help of Timelord technology) and attack first. Hopefully, they would be able to defeat the Master before he had time to put his own plan into motion. Unfortunately, the Master was a genius and had months to plan.

But the Doctor was a genius, too. And, although he lacked months of preparations, he was ready to defeat his brother once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends another chapter. Hopefully the next one will take less than a year to write and post. I make no promises, but the chances are good. This chapter was inspired by Sefrona's "She Keeps Dead Roses" and the Beatles' "I am the Walrus," both of which have been stuck in my head for the past several weeks. I hope everyone noticed the longer length of this chapter. Snaps for me.

And, while writing, I realized that I'd never exactly specified a time frame for this story. Or, if I did, I don't remember. But, to be clear, it takes place sometime after Rose, during the Martha era. Obviously, it occurs before the season 3 finale and completely ignores all of the Saxon/Master references throughout the series. I haven't really decided where this is going, but it could turn out going in that direction. Or not.

And who loved season 4? Was I the only one? Especially the finale. I hope the specials rock this year. But more than that, I hope David Tennant stays forever. While watching some of the Original Who this summer, I totally believed that Tom Baker was the best old Who. And then I watched Peter Davidson and couldn't decide. It's almost exactly how I felt when Tennant replaced Eccleston. I wish Eccleston had stayed longer, but I really hope Tennant doesn't leave.

And with that, I end my enormously long author's note that's nearly as long as my story. I should work on that….. but please review!


End file.
